Carver
Carver is a character in Dragon Quest VI. Appearance Carver is instantly recognisable for his muscular build and his bright purple mohawk, if not for a generous lack of clothing overall. He is seen wearing a drab-toned vest and shorts, with an orange cloth tied by a rope at his chest, draped over his left shoulder and around to his right lateral just above the waist. In sumo fashion, Carver has tied bands of cloth to his midsection as well as above each ankle. Personality From the start, Carver has an unquestionable "go-get-'em" attitude and a generally positive outlook on life. Though he is oftentimes unable to grasp the gravity or significance of a given situation, he demonstrates quick thinking as the situation warrants such, and is able to work with whatever tools happen to be at hand. He has a burning competitive spirit, demonstrated at Gardsbane Tower in the quest for the Restless Heart. He nonetheless submits to the Hero when clearly outmatched, and as the story develops, so does his loyalty to friends and family. Through it all, his dialogue is a reflection of a down-to-earth working-class man, though perhaps a bit uncouth given his background. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest VI When the duo recruits Milly and gain visibility in the phantom world, a family of carpenters in Port Haven claim that he is their son (which would explain Carver's ability with a hammer as witnessed at the dwarf's house). Carver denies this but it's hinted that he could possibly be, as they mention their son left and has not been seen since. Upon arriving at Murdaw's keep, Carver and the party discover the ugly truth about what happened to him and the gang. After a chilling cutscene, Carver regains some lost memories, confirming that he is the son of the family in Port Haven. This changes his title to "Carpenter's Son" and grants him a new skill. Dragon Quest IX Carver can be found at the Quester's Rest in Stornway as one of the special guests when you update your game with DQVC. It is possible to obtain several items of his clothing by speaking to him under certain conditions (for example, on your birthday). Manga ''Land of Illusion Statistics Classes In battle, Carver is a powerhouse, starting with the Martial Artist/Fighter vocation. He is able to wield swords, shields, hammers, and claws with great ease and learns zero MP cost abilities such as Flying Knee and Double Up. He is also capable of using Forebearance to protect the party, which is useful considering his high physical defense. He can also learn the wildcard skill called Knuckle Sandwich, which can do considerable damage if it hits. Voice actors Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese) - ''Twin Kings and the Ending of the Prophecy Gallery DQVI - Carver.png|Carver's artwork for the original VI. DQVIDS - Carver v.2.png|Carver's second artwork for the VI DS remake. Category:Dragon Quest VI party members Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy party members